t_r_o_t_cfandomcom-20200216-history
The Return of the Clans Wiki:Policy
Here are some rules you might want to consider before taking any further action here. The personalities of our page administrators, varies from a very kind one to a professional administrator who will not be tolerating verbally rude comments. Want to skip rules? Think rules are meant to be broken? Good luck, but I advice for you to read the following bullet points. * You may not edit profile pages of anybody. * If a page contains a message, like this: "We please recommend that no warrior, apprentice, kit, elder, rogue, loner, deceased cat make any changes to this." '''Then we are specifically asking you that no one is allowed to edit the page unless they are a leader. If you are a medicine cat, deputy, then you are asked to ask permission from your leader. Medicine cat apprentices are also preferred as any apprentice, so the rule of no edits applies to you. * Only suggestions can be made, and as well as discussions about the topic if you are not allowed to make an edit to a page. '''Please explain your suggestion in full detail. * Fanfictions are welcome, but it must be posted with a good introduction and nothing that states out your hate for someone, like a letter about your hate. Unless the story is about the death of someone you truly hate, then that is allowed. If you have a question, ask us. You are also asked to use grammar to the greatest of your ability. * Immature pages about you ranting, leaving, hating, or spam work, will be deleted from here. * If you ever happen to rename a talk page, you are going to be warned. One of the admins has observed this kind of activity before, and it is a very absurd action for anyone to make. *You cannot make or rebuild a clan without the founder's permission. *Do not advertise a wiki here unless the founder accepts your request to advertise it. *You are to be nice to every member and careful of your wording, as you can hurt other people's feelings. The Internet is a place of miscommunication that everyone needs to understand. *You are to accept people's opinion unless it is an unnecessary insult, then you must report it to an admin. *Be realistic! There are many things that have been recognized during roleplays. Cats do not cry, they wail or yowl, exclaiming whatever physical or emotional pain they're going through. To add on, be realistic on terms you use. Cats do not know what an hour, week, or year is. To find a better word to use, just look through the Warrior Cats Help Guide. Enforce Rules Enforced rules are rules that have become serious and need to be taken a lookout for as it's most ignored throughout the wikia. A job will be put up for this. *If a page contains a message, like this: "'''We please recommend that no warrior, apprentice, kit, elder, rogue, loner, deceased cat make any changes to this." '''Then we are specifically asking you that no one is allowed to edit the page unless they are a leader. If you are a medicine cat, deputy, then you are asked to ask permission from your leader. Medicine cat apprentices are also preferred as any apprentice, so the rule of no edits applies to you. *All out of character (OOC) remarks made in roleplay pages are to be discussed in the talk pages already provided by the wikia or in your personal talk page. If OOC is used in the middle of roleplay, a warning will be silently counted and will not be told to the user until it has gone to 10. When 10 silent warnings have been counted towards you, you will be informed and the consequences will count towards you. Administrative Rules *Only admins may approve cats on the joining pages. Category:Help Pages Category:Help